


Bet And Bet Again

by golden_redhead



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute, Established Relationship, Kaito’s inner little shit, M/M, Moaning, Orgasm Delay, Playful Sex, Rivalry, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, Undressing, competitive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_redhead/pseuds/golden_redhead
Summary: “Are you sure?” Kaito asks, taking his shirt off and folding it carefully only to put it on the nearby chair. He keeps his voice playful, casual even, but his eyes, bright with excitement, betray him.Kokichi nods, smiling sweetly. “Of course, my beloved Momota-chan,” he chirps innocently, hands folded behind his head. “The question is if you are ready.”
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 179





	Bet And Bet Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asteril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteril/gifts).



> This is for my beautiful beta, because I couldn't imagine gifting my first smut to anyone else but you! <3 ally, I hope you like it! I know technically you already read it, but... yeah.

It started with a bet. 

Frankly, this is how most of things between them started, as both of them were bestowed with a competitive streak that meant nothing but trouble and led to a fair share of shenanigans, many of which they weren’t all that proud of. 

There’s something about Kaito that made it impossible for Kokichi to refuse, whether it’s a dare or a bet, as soon as Kaito threw his challenge Kokichi had no other choice but to pick it up and put the pesky astronaut in his place. It’s almost as easy as breathing, an unquestionable and fundamental part of his existence, whether he wanted it to be or not. 

So, it’s really no surprise at all that Kaito said that he wouldn’t be able to not make a sound during sex, then well… He had no other choice but to agree to prove him just how wrong he was. 

“Are you sure?” Kaito asks, taking his shirt off and folding it carefully only to put it on the nearby chair. He keeps his voice playful, casual even, but his eyes, bright with excitement, betray him. 

Kokichi nods, smiling sweetly. “Of course, my beloved Momota-chan,” he chirps innocently, hands folded behind his head. “The question is if _ you _ are ready.”

His eyes twinkle with mischief and he tilts his head slightly, observing Kaito as if trying to determine whether he is up for the challenge. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that,” Kaito grins confidently.

“Well,” Kokichi licks his lips, letting his eyes roam over the broad expanse of Kaito’s torso, all defined muscles and sun-kissed skin, “then do your worst.”

Kaito doesn’t need to be told twice, closing the distance between them in two fast strides until he’s towering above him, hooking his fingers around the loops of Kokichi’s belt and pulling him closer. 

He leans in, his lips brushing against Kokichi’s ear as he murmurs “not a sound” — as if he needs a reminder — and then captures his lips in a kiss before he could think of a response and Kokichi can feel his knees already growing weak from pure anticipation of what’s to come.

Kaito’s fingers find the front of his shirt and fumble impatiently with the buttons, his breath hot against Kokichi’s skin. He doesn’t bother to help, letting Kaito do it all on his own, smirking to himself when he catches the glimpse of the slightest tremor of his fingers, wondering how much of Kaito’s confident facade is merely a mask. Usually when they shared a bed it ended with a fight for dominance, both of them relentless, eager to discover each other’s weak points and exploit them. There was fun in it, the familiar pull and push, each of them enjoying themselves in a way that couldn’t be possibly understood by anyone else. 

Once he’s free of his shirt, thrown carelessly in the vague direction of the chair (Rude, thinks Kokichi, remembering Kaito’s own neatly folded clothes), Kaito guides him backwards until the backs of his legs press against the bed and with a gentle push Kokichi finds himself collapsing on the bed, long strands of hair spilled around his face in a dark halo and Kaito climbing on the bed after him until he straddles him, knees on both sides of Kokichi’s hips. He can’t help but shudder when Kaito gathers his wrists in one hand and pins them above his head, a mischievous glint in his eyes before he leans in again in search of his lips. Kokichi opens his mouth easily, lets Kaito swallow his soundless moans as he kisses him not-so-softly, leaving Kokichi breathless when they eventually separate what feels like an hour later, but couldn’t have been more than a minute in reality. 

Kaito doesn’t leave him neglected for long, his lips finding the bony curve of Kokichi’s collarbone as he presses a few kisses before he finds a spot to suck on, the graze of his teeth against delicate skin enough to drive Kokichi crazy with desire.

Kaito doesn’t stop at his shirt and slowly starts to unbuckle the belt of Kokichi’s pants, tugging them off his legs while Kokichi offers little to no assistance, eyeing him with quiet amusement when with one last pull Kaito finally frees his legs and huffs at him. 

“You’re going to make me do all the work, huh?” Kaito asks when he climbs back on, his own pants still very much in place. 

Kokichi giggles, sprawled on the bed and looking up at him through half-lidded eyes. “Mm, nope~!” 

Kaito grunts, shrugging. “Fine by me.”

There haven’t been any ground rules, but even then Kokichi is not planning on making it any easier for Kaito. 

He’s never considered himself loud in bed, but now that he cannot make a sound suddenly he becomes precisely aware of just how difficult it can be to keep quiet, his traitorous body unable to keep in all the little mewls, sighs and moans that Kaito’s skillful lips and fingers try to pry out of his mouth. 

It’s exhilarating, and even though he’s always seen himself as controlled it all goes out the window when Kaito towers over him like this, hunger gleaming in his eyes. 

It’s unfair, really, just how good Kaito got at this, how he made Kokichi open up just enough so he could crawl up inside and expose his weaknesses, exploring his body until he learnt how to push all of his buttons with practiced precision. Kokichi isn’t quite sure when it happened, when he allowed himself to expose his most vulnerable bits like that. Or maybe it’s just a testament to how talented Kaito is, but that’s just ridiculous and he’s certainly not admitting to that, no way. 

His thoughts come to a screeching halt when Kaito’s fingers sneak below the hem of his underwear and brush against his cock, making him gasp audibly, eyes wide and a furious blush spreading over his nose and cheeks until it crawls towards his ears and down the normally pale column of his neck. 

“Patient,” Kaito murmurs into his ear, voice smooth and controlled and Kokichi feels like breaking apart at these words, because Kaito Momota has no right to make him feel the way he does. 

He sucks in a shaky breath and digs his nails into the soft mattress beneath him, willing the heart thrumming against his ribs to calm down. 

Kaito tugs his boxers down, slowly, the air heavy with barely contained desire. Kokichi can feel his thighs begin to tremble when Kaito’s breath ghosts above them, hot and familiar, the memory of his touch making Kokichi buck his hips involuntarily and choke on a needy whine. 

He knows better than anyone just how skilled Kaito is at it, ever eager to please, committing each of Kokichi’s weaknesses to memory and exploiting any weakness he could find. 

It’s really, really annoying. 

But it’s also hot. Maddeningly so. 

He can practically feel Kaito’s little smirk of satisfaction on his skin, even if his lips are nowhere near it. 

His cock is already half hard when Kaito reaches for it, pumped with blood and some kind of desperate, primal need and he curses himself for just how eager his body is for Kaito’s touch and taste, the familiarity of his hands and the pressure of his lips against his skin. When Kaito’s fingers brush against the skin of his cock he lets out a loud moan, one he can’t really regret, not when losing feels so good, his limbs trembling as his entire body shudders. In the corner of his eyes, he catches the sight of Kaito’s face, the triumphant glint of his eyes and the smile stretching over his face. He looks away quickly, pulling his lips into a pout. He never should have trusted that stupid astronaut, stealing his heart when he was supposed to steal his.

Kaito licks the precum marking its way down the length of Kokichi’s cock and visibly revels in the long, breathless whine that follows, loud in the otherwise quiet room. Feeling Kokichi squirm, he lets his hand rest against his thigh, fingers digging into his bony hip as he presses him down against the mattress. Kokichi stills under his touch, eyes wide open and unseeing as he fixes them on the scattered with plastic yellow stars ceiling of Kaito’s bedroom, something that he normally would have considered endearing but now it barely registers in his clouded with desire mind. His fingers grasp at the sheets and his back arches beautifully when Kaito’s warm breath ghosts over his thighs, lips pressing a playful kiss against his cock, quick and chaste, and all Kokichi could think about is how it’s not enough, how he needs  _ more _ and  _ here _ and  _ now _ . 

He thinks he imagines the gentle shush of Kaito’s laugh against his skin, a soft reassuring whisper that he’ll soon get what he wants, but impatience gnaws at his mind. He’s waited so long, too long, and he can’t handle waiting any minute longer, desperate for Kaito’s touch, for his mouth on him, for the rare, precious bliss that is sure to follow. He feels another whine building up in his throat, a quiet plea for Kaito to just hurry up and give him what he wants, no games, no teasing. But before the words could leave his mouth, he feels something wet and warm and familiar press against his hole down below and it’s enough to make all the thoughts flee his brain. Kaito’s hand still presses his hips down and it’s the only thing that prevents him from bucking them wildly, the sudden intrusion enough to make him abandon any pretense of being a good boy for Kaito. He needs him on top of him, needs him to tear him apart, layer after layer, until there’s nothing left underneath. He needs his hands and lips and eyes on him and  _ only him _ , have Kaito leave the rest of the world behind and just focus on what’s right there, focus on what Kokichi offers him, no questions asked. Kaito's tongue keeps teasing him, pressing against the skin near his cock only to back away moments later, leaving him a panting, moaning mess of huddled frustration. 

He feels like sobbing, feels like screaming at Kaito to just  _ fuck him already,  _ but the promise from earlier—promise to be quiet and good and patient—keeps the words stuck in his throat, at least for now. He feels like choking on them, every fiber of his body screaming at him to just take over the control and demand what he deserves. But then there’s this other voice that reminds him of how disappointed Kaito would be, the voice that reminds him that he agreed, that he  _ wanted _ it. The thing is, Kokichi doesn’t know how to not be in control, doesn’t know how to let go willingly unless there are cuffs or ropes that force this submission out of him. But today there are no cuffs and no ropes. There are no gags digging into his mouth, keeping it open and making him drool helplessly all over himself. All there is today is that promise that keeps him down, a bet that makes him stay pressed against the bed as the little huffs of frustration mindled with desire leave his mouth when Kaito continues to toy with him.

He knows what it is. A challenge. Kaito’s way of forcing him to face his own weaknesses. 

And he’s never been the kind of person who wouldn’t accept the challenge. Especially not when it involved Kaito. Or sex. Or Kaito and sex. 

His cock throbs helplessly, hard, slick with precum and completely forgotten. Kaito ignores it pointedly and Kokichi’s never resented him more than he does in that moment. It takes all of his self control not to wrap his hand around it or force Kaito’s attention back to it. Instead, Kaito is playing with his nipples, tugging at the sensitive little nubs, rolling them between his fingers the way Kokichi carelessly taught him to, realizing too late that it might have not been such a good idea. The combination of pain and pleasure is pleasantly unbearable, Kaito’s hands moving in a practiced rhythm. His tongue doesn’t let go either, but it also refuses to give Kokichi what he needs the most, mostly choosing to tease the sensitive skin around his rim rather than actually give him the pleasure of having his lips wrapped around him that he is so desperately seeking. 

_ Who knew Momota-chan could be so cruel, _ he thinks, screwing his eyes shut, teeth digging into his lower lip with enough force to draw blood, the metallic taste spilling over his tongue. 

It feels like forever until Kaito gives up on his little game and Kokichi shudders when he climbs over him and presses a kiss first to his jaw, then to the dip of his collarbone and finally to his bony hip. Irritation prickles underneath his skin as his desire to be devoured by Kaito only continues to grow, his determination to remain quiet slowly wavering. He’s about to open his mouth, he’s about to protest and just make him  _ give him what he wants goddammit _ , but then a new feeling joins in and all that escapes him is a strangled cry as his eyes shot wide open. 

Kaito’s lips are on him now, hot and wet and perfect, and all coherent thoughts are out the window, because in that moment it’s the most divine feeling in the world. He has himself to thank, really, for turning sweet, innocent Momota-chan into this, the astronaut looking so outrageously hot with his lips wrapped around his cock, swallowing around him hungrily as if it’s his life’s mission. 

He’s close, he’s so so close it’s bordering in painful from how much he wants it and Kaito’s tongue moves against him relentlessly, his eyes crinkling with amusement before he lets go of Kokichi’s cock with an audible pop, the loud, unhappy whine that tears itself from Kokichi’s throat making him chuckle. He leans in again, pressing one hand against Kokichi’s trembling thigh and gives an experimental, teasing lick first to his balls and then to his tip before in one, swift movement he takes him into his mouth again and it’s a matter of seconds before Kokichi finally reaches his limit, coming into his mouth with a broken shriek and knuckles white from how hard he grasps at the sheets beneath him, his entire body arching beautifully as Kaito swallows around him. 

He lies there for a long moment, relishing in the feeling of warmth and slowly fading pleasure until he can sense a hand against his cheek, brushing the wet strands of dark hair away from his eyes and cupping his face delicately. Kaito chuckles from above him, the sound barely reaching him through the post-orgasm haze. 

“I won.”

Kokichi closes his eyes with a small sigh, sinking deeper into the blankets below him, letting the softness swallow him, his limbs useless. He should be disappointed, but he hardly has the presence of mind to be, not when the failure feels too much like victory.

“That you did,” he agrees simply, voice raspy, and Kaito laughs, that easy pleasant laugh that never fails to make his chest clench with affection. His eyes flutter open for a moment, eyeing the visible bulge in his pants, before he closes them again, Kaito somehow still managing to keep all of his clothing on throughout the entire… event. “Need some help with that?”

Kaito laughs, waving his hand dismissively. “I don’t think you’re up to it. You look completely spent.”

Kokichi lets out a quiet hum at that, all the confirmation any of them needs.

“We should repeat it some day,” Kaito says, merely a suggestion, but Kokichi can almost feel him holding his breath, a hopeful note in his voice.

Kokichi smiles lazily, not bothering to open his eyes. “Maybe next time I do that to you and we’ll see how long you can last,” he purrs, his imagination already working, conjuring a quite pleasant vision of Kaito splayed naked on their bed, eyes screwed and teeth digging into his lower lips as he squirms and mewls, struggling to keep quiet. Kokichi’s cock twitches with interest, newborn heat blooming at the pit of his stomach.

“Maybe next time,” he feels Kaito’s lips press a soft kiss against his forehead, curved  in a small smile. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow, yeah?”

Kokichi nods, too exhausted to respond, and lets the warmth and the sound of Kaito humming something beside him once he has taken care of himself lull him to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I'm anxious about posting it. Like, incredibly so. I think it's the first Oumota smut I'm ever posting and I don't feel all that confident writing smut yet, so you do have to be gentle with me as I am still learning how to write things like that well, haha. 
> 
> I know I've been kinda MIA lately, but I just feel kinda stuck and instead of actually finishing any of my writing I just start a new WIP after another and then end up feeling completely overwhelmed from how many unfinished fics I have. 
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know in the comments below if you did & have a beautiful day, thank you for reading!


End file.
